1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat pump system for supplying heat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat pump system utilizing vapor (steam) as a heat source for supply to the exterior and a heat pump operation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat pump system employing a turbo compressor, which is operated by using water as a working medium, has already been practiced to supply a low-temperature heat source and utilized in air conditioning systems, etc. For example, JP, A 2001-165514 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique of integrally packaging an evaporator, a condenser, a compressor, and a compressor driving motor in one enclosed vessel.
Also, JP, A 63-231150 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique of employing a heat pump which includes an evaporator, a condenser, and a compressor and which is operated by using water as a working medium, and supplying hot water of 100° C. or higher to the exterior through heat exchange in the condenser.